ROAD TRIP
by TomoyoLikesIt
Summary: 2 years pass and the Tamers decide to go on a Road Trip. PG but will be PG13 later on. R


ROAD TRIP  
  
  
  
Description- 2 years pass and the Tamers decide to go on a Road Trip. Jeri and Takato are going out, Rika and Ryo got closer, but not a couple "Yet" * cough * hint * cough * Henry's still a pacifist, Suzie is still Suzie, and Kazu and Kenta, are still Kazu and Kenta A/N- Hiya ppl! I really like writing, but you guys don't like my fics. So I'm thinking of ditching Will Love Defeat All if no one likes it, un less ppl tell me they like it and they want me to continue. So please review that fic and I'll post chapter 5 because I already wrote it. Now on w/ the fic! Disclaimer- you know the facts! ************************************************************************ Ch.1 Not A Date (Jeri's house) * Friday morning * " So Jeri, what do you think we should do for Summer Vacation?" Rika asked Jeri who was half a sleep watching TV on the couch. " I dunno I'm sure whatever you think of it'll be good." Jeri yawned and got up to get a glass of water. " Lets see sense Ryo, Takato and Henry-" " I got it!" Jeri exclaimed. " Got what?" Rika asked. " We could go on a trip to the US! Takato, Henry, and Ryo all have their license so we could rent a car, and go around. It'll be fun," Jeri said and rushed to the phone throwing her glass in the sink. " Okay." Rika said as she followed Jeri to the phone. ' A weekend w/ Ryo. Maybe I cold finally tell him..'  
  
(Takato's house) * Phone Rings * * Takato answers *  
  
" Matsuki residence, Takato speaking!" " It's me!" " Oh, Hi, Jeri! We still going to the ice cream parlor today?" " Yeah, but first Rika and I are setting an important meeting. Come t the park @ 12o' clock, Ok?" " That's fine! I'll tell them. See you at twelve bye!" " Bye!" * Both hang up Phone * " You guy's, we're meeting Rika and Jeri at the park when it's 12 o'clock." Takato said. " What for?" Ryo asked. " Jeri didn't tell me." " Oh, so we meet them in two hours I guess we'll get ready in an hour." " Well it takes us a half an hour to get home so, Kenta and I'll go now home now." Kazu said and got up; Kenta doing the same. "What for?" Ryo asked. " We forgot to bring our clothes and I have to take a shower." Kenta replied. " I should go now too. My parents told me to pick up Suzie at 11 o' clock. They're going somewhere." Henry said. " Oh well okay. Ryo and I'll meet you there." Takato said. " Okay talk to you guys later." Henry said and he, Kazu, and Kenta left the house.  
  
(At the park.) 12:00pm " Are they coming?" Rika asked in a not so cheery mood. " They should be here any. oh wait, here comes Takato and Ryo!" Jeri cheered. " Finally!" Rika mumbled. " Good morning Jeri, Rika." Takato said running up to them. " Hey Jeri. Hey Rika, you're looking good." Ryo said grinning. " Hey Ryo you're looking good yourself." Rika said now in a good mood. " The others will be here soon. Kazu and Kenta went to get changed and take a shower, while Henry went to get his sister." Takato said as they went to their old hang out. " Here they come now goggle- head!" Rika stated pointing toward the upcoming group. " Hey guys sorry we're late. We-" " We know Visor- brain," Rika interrupted. " Now could we get to the meeting part?" " Okay Pumpkin, don't get your hair in a bunch." Ryo teased. " I'll get you Akiyama!" Rika said and chased him across the park. " Help me!" Ryo said hiding behind a tree. " Oh, I'll help you." Rika yelled and dived in on him; only to be caught by Henry pulling her back. " Enough. Now on for the reason we're here." Henry said as he sat down next his little sister. " You're right I'll save death for later." Rika said and sat down next to Ryo. " Hey guys!" Alice yelled running up to them. " Hi Alice." Henry said. " Hey Alice, it's been a while." Takato said happily. " Hi Alice. Just in time." Rika smiled. ' God she has a great smile.' Ryo thought. " Uh. Hey Alice. Haven't seen you for a long time." " Yeah, I haven't seen you guys for two years. How's it going?" Alice sat down by Henry. " We've all been doing good. We're glad you could make it. I wasn't sure you'd come." Jeri said. " Now down to the trip." Rika began. " It's the day after tomorrow so Jeri planned a mall trip for all of us. So make sure you bring a little over $50, Okay?" Everyone said their 'Okay's and 'Sure's. They started to talk about the places they wanted to go to and by the time they were exhausted it was  
  
(2:00 pm) " Now that this is over can I leave now?" Kazu asked with a bored yawn, which made Rika glare a hard icy glare at him. " It'll help us all." " Hey!" He yelled in defense, making Ryo sigh in awe because he knew Kazu couldn't hurt a fly. " Well." Rika glared an icy glare one last time and Kazu shrieked. " Bye!" He yelled and ran off. " Wait for me. Bye everybody" Kenta yelled and went after him. " Well Jeri and I are gonna go out for ice cream, Suzie, do you wanna come with us sense you can't come on the Road Trip. We'll buy you a sundae?" Takato asked. " Henry can we go?" Suzie pleaded. " Yeah, Alice you wanna come with us?" Henry insisted. " Sure." She answered. They said their 'byes' and Henry gave Rika one last glance that said ' don't kill him,' then they left. " I won't" Rika said sighing with a 'whatever look'. When the other Tamers left Rika was still standing there with Ryo right by her. " Well, now that everyone left I'm gonna go. See you on Sunday." Rika said walking off. " WAIT! Rika, I'm going out for pizza. You wanna come?" Ryo said. " I'll buy." " Fine I'll come. I'm a bit hungry anyway." Rika said. " Great! Lets go." Ryo said and pulled her out of the park.  
  
Well that's it for now. The second ch. will be up soon. And I'm working on my old fic Will Love Defeat All chapter 5. I've been getting a couple reviews. Read and Review please. Especially review if you already read this because it'll mean a lot to me. Thanks all! 


End file.
